<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baked Goods as Metaphors by thewightknight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846663">Baked Goods as Metaphors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight'>thewightknight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Knives Out (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, detective duos, friendships, murder buddies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Benoit Blanc came to visit her after she took official possession of the house, he asked if Marta would teach him how to play Go. She was happy to say yes. It wasn’t until after she’d explained the rules and walked him through a first game that he admitted he’d had an ulterior motive for his visit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benoit Blanc &amp; Marta Cabrera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baked Goods as Metaphors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little something that may or may not ever become more, as is usually the case with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Benoit Blanc came to visit her after she took official possession of the house, he asked if Marta would teach him how to play Go. She was happy to say yes. It wasn’t until after she’d explained the rules and walked him through a first game that he admitted he’d had an ulterior motive for his visit.</p><p>“I was wondering if you’d care to share your thoughts on a situation I’ve come across,” he said as they sorted the pieces out for a second game.</p><p>“About what?” she asked.</p><p>“Well, you see, I’m in the middle of a case at the moment. It’s a fascinating scenario and I’d value your particular insight.”</p><p>“What could I possibly do to help you?”</p><p>“You underestimate your acumen, Miss Marta,” he said, with that smile of his. “It’s an old rumor, of almost urban legend proportions—a room in an old mansion with a deadly reputation, a curse, if you believed in such things.” Benoit tossed one of the white pieces up in the air, and they both watched as it flipped end over end before falling back into his palm. “My client’s husband decided to test this reputation.”</p><p>“And was it deadly?” Marta asked.</p><p>“Well, something certainly was.” He frowned at the board as Marta set them up for a new game. “The police are leaning towards declaring it a suicide. He was in a locked room, with no obvious means of ingress. His wife disagrees with their opinion.”</p><p>“And so of course you thought of me?” </p><p>“Of course,” he replied, smiling. “After all, as someone once said, I’m not much of a detective.”</p><p>“Is this another donut then?” she couldn’t help but ask, mischief sparkling in her eyes as she placed another stone.</p><p>An answering twinkle lit in Benoit’s eyes. “Perhaps a bagel this time, but we’ll see, my dear. We’ll see.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile">check out my profile</a> for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing. If you liked this, please share! Kudos are love and comments are always appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>